Quiet Lethargy
by bellmaree
Summary: As evening approaches, our favourite boys try to sit in silence. 'Try' being the operative word. M/M, Hanschen/Ernst. Again.


A grin sat lopsidedly on Ernst's face as Hänschen's voice rang out deep in his eardrums. "What are you _doing,_ Ernst?"

His eyes snapped open, and his heart stuck in his throat. Muttering a quiet word that Father Weber would definitely hear about on Sunday, he looked at Hänschen, who in turn was looking at him uncomprehendingly. Trying to cough but failing miserably, Ernst shrugged. "Look, Hänschen, I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Hänschen's serious eyes gave away his obvious feeling of disbelief, but he let it go. "What do you want to do now?" It wasn't like the old days, when one child could come up with an idea and the others would go along with it, not caring whether the idea was immensely stupid (which it often was). Everything was different now. That was a melancholy sentiment echoed by all the members of their generation. And anyway, nobody was around to offer any solace in their boredom, anyway.

It was the middle of autumn, they had homework that had been forgotten as soon as Ernst had appeared at the door; maybe they should do it. "Ernst?"

"Mmm?"

"How can you be so content doing nothing all the time? I'm honestly bored out of my mind. I actually just contemplated doing work. Do you know how pathetic that is?" Hänschen looked Ernst in the face, but his eyes were closed and his face was tilted up toward the sun as it descended to the west. An angelic sight, Hänschen decided, as the dark-haired boy's face echoed the golden tones of the evening sky. It was all he could to try and relax.

Without opening his eyes, Ernst replied, "Perhaps you're just impatient," his voice quiet and timid, as if he was afraid Hänschen would leap on him and tear off a limb for criticizing him. "It makes more sense when you're quiet."

Sighing loudly and overdramatically, Hänschen moved so his body was positioned in the same way as Ernst's. Fidgeting could not be helped- it was an awkward position. A few more exaggerated sighs and still Ernst did not budge. Frustration washed over the blonde as he tried shifting to make himself more comfortable. He eventually gave up and lay down on his back, as it was too complicated to try and find a way to copy Ernst easily. A smirk crawled up onto Hänschen's face though, and his fingers began sliding idly up and down Ernst's wrist.

Still, Ernst had more resolution than Herr Sonnenstich trying to fail Moritz. The same serene smile stayed plastered to his face as Hänschen interwove his fingers with Ernst's. His chest rose and fell in an equal pattern like a metronome: inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, the steady rhythm quietly shifting his body ever so slightly. A faint clicking noise came from Ernst, over and over again, causing Hänschen to pull out of his relaxed reverie. He took a deep breath_._

"Ernst," he said warningly, trying very hard to keep his voice calm and his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

God, when had he learned to do that? Ernst's fingertips were lightly tracing careful patterns on Hänschen's stomach, yet he was speaking as low and as nonchalant as he would to a kid sister. Hänschen became faintly aware that to be touching him so easily and carelessly, Ernst had to be lying on his side facing him, as the two's fingers were still laced together. Hänschen could hear a heartbeat, and he wasn't sure whether it was his or Ernst's.

It was hard to keep focused on anything, as the temperature changes caused by the departing of the setting sun was making Hänschen lethargic. It had been difficult to sleep the last few nights, as he'd actually been behind in his coursework for once; it was difficult to catch up. Now, lying down with his eyes shut and the quiet of the slowly-darkening evening were inducing a deep sleep to creep up on his eyelids.

"Nothing, Ernst." Hänschen was vaguely aware of a shadow passing over his eyes. He felt Ernst's mouth brushing against his, then moving to press against his forehead. "I told you it was the quiet," he whispered into Hänschen's ear before his blonde head slid into sleep.


End file.
